The Plan
by Mercedes88
Summary: What happens when Jane's graduation party is interrupted by an unexpected guest named Michael Cordero? How will Jane react? How will Rafael? (Jane and Rafael pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi, I'm not new to fanfiction, but I am new to writing for JTV. I've completely, utterly fallen in love with the show and the Jane/Rafael pairing. This is a short (probably three-part) story primarily focused on Jane/Rafael that I came up with. The setting is the party for her graduation from college. Hope I do Jane/Raf justice and that you enjoy!**

**Would love your feedback and thoughts!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Plan<strong>

"And _this_…" The door to Jane Villanueva's bedroom door swung open. "…is _my_ room."

Jane stepped inside, leading a curious Rafael Solano by the hand through the doorway into the solace of her small world. As the final destination on the tour Jane had been leading since his early arrival to her graduation party, it gave Rafael a strange, overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

Maybe it was the soothing blue that enveloped him like a baby's blanket. Or perhaps it was the occasional splash of color that drew his attention and intrigued him. Even the crisp organization of Jane's desk contrasted endearingly with whimsically placed scarves, giving him a sense of chaotic balance. Of energetic calm. Of realized inspiration.

And maybe it was because, unlike her mother's room – which was dramatic in its boldness – or her grandmother's room – stark and overtly religious by contrast – Jane's room made Rafael Solano feel like he was coming home.

Much like the woman at his side.

Giving Jane's hand an affectionate squeeze, Rafael took in every detail of his surroundings, very much liking what he saw. "Ah, so _this_ is where the magic happens."

"The magic?"

"Yeah. All of those great stories you write." Rafael's gaze landed on her desk where her computer sat silently waiting for Jane's inspiration to make it sing. "You might want to take a picture of where the best-selling author, Jane Villanueva, got her start. It'll come in handy for that biography they're sure to write about you."

"Best-selling author?" Jane repeated as she turned a beaming smile in his direction. "You know you're the only person that believes that will happen, right?"

"Not the _only_ one." Rafael reminded her with a charming grin that could convince her of just about anything and with a hint of confident pride that made her breath catch. He pulled her close and anchored her to him by wrapping his arms around her slightly expanding waist. "You _have_ been published now. It's only a matter of time."

Jane slipped her arms around his neck, her fingers instinctively diving into his hair and sending a now-familiar shiver down his spine. "Alright then. How about…_you're_ the only one that really matters."

"I'll accept that. For now." Rafael smiled then bent his tall frame to capture Jane's lips in a deliciously slow kiss that ended in a reluctant sigh from both when it was broken.

With the glowingly beautiful Jane ensconced in his arms, lips red and swollen from their kiss and eyes dazed with tender passion, it was increasingly difficult for Rafael to ignore the fact that they were standing in Jane's bedroom. Only a few short feet from her bed.

Temptation had never been so achingly hard to resist.

But resist, he must. He cared about her – respected her – too much to cross those invisible lines before she was ready. So, Rafael turned his thoughts from what he'd _like _to be doing with Jane to what he _would_ be doing with Jane.

"So, about this party. Who all is coming?" Rafael inquired casually, as if the curves of her body pressed lightly against his weren't driving him crazy.

It took all of Jane's concentration to focus on her answer and not the full, tempting lips hovering so close to hers. "Well, we have some neighbors and people from church, some of my classmates and, of course, my friends from work."

"Right. The work friends. That would be Lina, Frankie and Luca, right?"

"Uh-huh." Jane nodded, her focused gaze slipping upward to meet his gaze. And that's when her heart stopped. Then began to thunder. It amazed her how often that happened. Just by looking into those infinitely dark eyes of his. "The ones who know you as our playboy boss and my accidental baby daddy."

"That should be _former_ playboy, and did you just call me your baby daddy?" Rafael quipped with eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Feeling the need to physically distance herself, Jane chuckled nervously then pulled out of his arms, tossing her answer over her shoulder as she headed to her dresser in search of the appropriate jewelry for the newly-purchased dress Rogelio had happily arranged for the occasion. With its red and white floral pattern, Jane knew just which pair of earrings to would work. The necklace, on the other hand, would be a challenge.

"Actually, that's what _they_ call you. And I've tried to set the record straight, but…you know cyberspace. Once it's out there…"

Rafael slipped onto the edge of the bed, his lips pursed in thought. "Is this going to be weird? My being here?"

"No." Jane answered without hesitation, addressing him in the mirror as she completed her look with a pair of delicately dangling earrings. A raised eyebrow of inquiry turned her answer to a hesitant "Maybe?" In the next instant, she shrugged her careless disregard. "I don't care if it is. You're important to me, and I want you here to help me celebrate. Even if we are still being discreet."

"Ah, yes. That."

"What?" Jane asked, acutely aware of Rafael's suddenly furrowed brow. "You're…still on board with that, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, totally on board." Rafael hastened to alleviate Jane's fears. "I was just thinking that, in the name of discreetness, I should probably only stay for a little while. Maybe come back later once everyone's gone? We could even have our own private celebration…"

Jane brightened instantly at the suggestion. "Ooohhh, I like the sound of that." Turning from the mirror, she approached, a smile gaining traction as she reached him, her hands instantly gravitating to his face. "You know what else I like?"

"What?" Rafael's midnight eyes sparked with the beginning of a smile as he placed his hands on her hips and tilted his face upward, like petals to the sun, seeking her warmth.

"You. Here. In my room."

"Me too." Rafael's smile deepened. Mischief invaded his eyes as he reengaged Jane on a ferociously fun debate they'd been having since she'd officially invited him to the party two weeks ago. "But I'm still waiting to see baby pictures."

"You _have _seen baby pictures." Jane replied in mock exasperation, rolling her eyes and fighting the urge to smile. Like the proverbial dog with a bone, he obviously wasn't going to let this go. And Jane Villanueva was beginning to learn that Rafael Solano could be quite formidable when he set his mind to something. "They were in the living room."

"Not those, adorable as they were." Rafael practically whined as a petulant pout formed. "I want to see the _real_ baby pictures. The ones you're too embarrassed to put on public display."

Jane scrutinized him, wondering for the first time if their baby would have his uncanny ability to tug at her heart with just one puppy dog look. "I don't think we're to that 'picture sharing' phase of our relationship yet." Jane teased, fully intending to share the handpicked pictures currently hiding in her desk drawer, waiting to be discovered.

They would be _her_ graduation gift to _him_.

"Ok, fine." Rafael shrugged, undeterred. "I'll just ask Abuela."

Caught off guard by his use of her favorite pet name for the Villanueva matriarch, Jane tilted her head in surprise. "Did you just call my grandmother Abuela?"

"What?" A slow smile spread across his full lips. Guessing from Jane's reaction that _that _was a rare occurrence made the telling of it all that more delicious. "She told me to."

A wave of warmth took Jane over as the thought of her dear abuela accepting Rafael so readily sank in. It was something she'd hoped for, but having that hope realized so much sooner than she expected meant more to Jane than even Jane could have predicted.

"Look at you." Playfully giving Rafael's solid shoulders a gentle nudge, Jane couldn't keep the hint of pride from her voice. "You're not even here fifteen minutes, and you're already getting privileges it usually takes years to extract."

"What can I say?" Rafael's nonchalant shrug and obvious pronouncement was endearing in its cuteness. "She likes me."

"Yeah? Well, guess what." Jane nuzzled his nose before letting him in on a little secret he already knew. "I kinda like you too."

It was Jane's turn to initiate the kiss. This time, she went deeper. This time, she lingered longer. This time, it took the ringing of the front doorbell and Xo's insistent voice calling Jane to the party before Jane reluctantly relinquished her claim on his lips.

```````````````````  
>Thirty minutes later, the party was in full swing.<p>

Upbeat music set the mood as a happy Jane greeted each visitor with a hug and a smile while Xo and Alba played hostess and plied guests with food and drink, each in their turn.

As the newest additions to Jane's life, Rafael and Rogelio gravitated to a corner where they formed an uneasy bond over a bowl of nachos and dip. This was, of course, after Rogelio had been mobbed by every female in the room and Rafael had been introduced as the father of Jane's baby, causing more than a few eyebrows to be raised.

Though Jane was thoroughly engrossed in celebrating her successes and discussing future plans with her friends and well-wishers, she was never too engaged to occasionally seek and gain Rafael's gaze across the room.

Slow, secretive smiles always followed.

It was that connection that alerted Jane to the surprise and sudden, unexpected tension in Rafael's expression.

Following his gaze, an equally surprised and suddenly tense Jane turned to find Michael Cordero, Jr. framed in the open door of her home.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you all for your feedback and follows on this story. I had intended to get this done sooner, but had to deal with an unexpected medical issue this past week. **

**Hope you enjoy this next installment. It's much more of a set up to the chapters to come. Would love to get your feedback and hear what you think so drop a line or to if you have time!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Frozen to her spot by surprise and uncertainty, Jane Villanueva had never been more grateful for her mother's quick thinking and impulsive actions.

"Hi, Michael." Xo greeted Michael at the door, effectively blocking his entrance.

"Hi." Michael responded, his scrutinizing gaze sweeping the room and stopping briefly when it landed on his obvious rival. Pale blue eyes narrowed. A square jaw tensed. A critical, discerning gaze that served him well in interrogations flickered to Jane then back to Xo. "I uh, I'm sorry for just dropping by. I knew Jane's graduation was today and…"

Finally finding her voice, Jane joined her mother to address her unexpected visitor. "Michael, hi. What are you…doing here?"

"I just uh…" Shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, he glanced down at a wrapped package in his hands. "I just wanted to give you this and…" Making eye contact with Jane, he softened and inclined his head toward the porch. "Can we talk for a sec?"

Jane paused a moment before nodding uncertainly, fully aware that the entire room – including Rafael – was watching her every reaction. As much as she dreaded the conversation to come, Jane couldn't say no to a simple request from the man that had been such a huge part of her life for two years. Especially not on a day meant for celebrating accomplishments that he, in part, helped her achieve.

"Sure. Let's go outside."

Glancing over her shoulder, Jane's gaze met Rafael's. He looked concerned. He looked tense. He looked like he was ready to catapult himself out of his chair and do something impulsive and brave and utterly foolish. With the slight shake of her head urging self-control, Jane offered him a reassuring smile.

As the door closed behind Jane and Michael, Xo turned back to their guests and covered the awkwardness of the moment with a bright smile and an offer of more food and drink, which Alba instantly complied in delivering.

The entire encounter lasted all of five minutes.

To Rafael Solano, that five minutes was an eternity.

Because Rafael was torn.

Torn between instinct and reason. Between action and restraint. Between heart and head.

Though he tried to focus on something else – anything else – Rafael couldn't keep his gaze from returning to the large double doors perfectly framing Jane and Michael's unexpected tete a tete.

Maybe it was the pronounced frown on Michael's face or the wariness in Jane's eyes, but Rafael grew increasingly uneasy as Michael said his piece then handed the gift-wrapped package to Jane. Visibly uncomfortable, Jane tore open the wrapping and offered Michael a hesitant smile of thanks. As more words were spoken, Michael became more animated while Jane responded with a few curt words then grew adamantly silent, the constant stroking of their unborn child the only indication of how agitated she was becoming.

Watching her now with Michael, Rafael felt a wave of possessive protectiveness wash over him.

It was so intense, so primal, Rafael barely registered that he'd never felt anything like it before in his entire life. Not with his sister. Not with Petra. Not even when Petra was pregnant with the baby they lost.

And he'd been downright protective of all of them.

But with Jane?

It took every ounce of willpower not to rush out to the porch and rescue her. To comfort her. To just wrap his arms around her and shield her from the myriad of emotions she was trying to mask, but were as plain as the freckles on her face.

But he couldn't. He shouldn't.

The part of him that reasoned and thought and considered the consequences – needed to wait it out. To trust that Jane could handle things on her own.

After all, this was _her_ ex-finance, and to everyone else Rafael was just the accidental father of a baby she never wanted. And given the already-established animosity between them, Rafael inserting himself into a private conversation, confronting Michael, of all people, had a high risk of escalating things in ways Rafael simply didn't want.

Not for Jane.

Not today.

Being 'discreet' had never been more frustrating.

Guidance came from an unexpected source when Rogelio de la Vega suddenly spoke.

"Jane is a strong, independent woman. Much like her mother. Much like myself." At Rafael's inquiringly upraised eyebrow, Rogelio hastened to clarify. "Not that I'm a woman. I'm not." Rogelio brightened, his attention instantly diverted. "But I have played one on TV. It was a very, _very_ interesting role…"

"I know she is." Not in the mood for Rogelio's usual inanities, Rafael interrupted, glancing at Jane's father, trying to size up the man beside him. "What's your point?"

Rogelio's suddenly sober response surprised Rafael. "She can handle him on her own."

"I know that too." Rafael admitted, with an addition. "Thing is…" Decision made, Rafael set his cup down. "…she shouldn't have to."

Just as Rafael stood to take action, it was all over. Michael was leaving and Jane was re-entering her home. The moment she set foot inside, her gaze zeroed in on Rafael.

In that brief, unspoken exchange, much had been asked and answered.

Xo, almost as concerned about Michael's unexpected appearance as Rafael, approached Jane, whispered something to her then took the proffered gift from Jane's hands as Jane plastered a bright smile on her face and reengaged with her guests as if nothing ever happened.

Her eyes, on the other hand, told a different story.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" The first chance he got, Rafael pulled Jane into the seclusion of her bedroom and an instantly soothing embrace.<p>

By the way he was holding her, Jane couldn't be sure who needed the hug more.

Savoring the sheltering calm of Rafael's arms, Jane sighed her anxieties away and snuggled into his warmth, smiling her first genuine smile since Michael's appearance. His heart thundered against her cheek. His warm breath stirred wisps of hair at the crown of her head. And as his arms tightened around her when a slight shiver raced through her, she felt a strange, overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

It felt, ironically, like she was coming home.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pulling back to look up at him, Jane quickly shrugged off Rafael's concern. Perhaps a little too quickly. "I just…I hate how much I've hurt him."

"I know." The sympathy in Rafael's eyes matched his voice as his hands moved soothingly against her back. He tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers trailing lighting down the column of her neck. "I'm sorry."

Taking him in, Jane marveled once more at the man before her. Despite his own personal feelings about her ex, he never dismissed her feelings on the subject of her break up with Michael as insignificant or unwarranted. He just accepted what she felt and offered up a strong shoulder to lean on.

How she wished they were truly alone and she could take advantage of that shoulder for more than a few fleeting moments.

Jane offered him a tired, reassuring smile before turning her attention to Rafael's emotional state of mind. Relinquishing her hold on his waist, her hands slowly slid up the hills and valleys of his well-defined chest as she entrusted herself to the circle of his arms. "How about you? Are you ok? I know you're not a big fan and that wasn't expected."

"Jane, don't worry about me. I can handle Michael." Rafael replied with a confident shrug before catching her gaze and gentling at his next confession. "What I can't handle is how upset he makes _you_."

"Rafael, I told you…" Jane demurred, her gaze shifting.

"Yeah, I know what you said." Rafael interrupted with a gentle rebuke, worry etched in every line of his face. "But I watched you, Jane, and I know that wasn't easy for you." Jane nodded her reluctant concession as her gaze faltered and her bottom lip slipped between her teeth, indicating a return of the anxiousness Michael's visit had inspired.

Curiosity prompted the next question. "What did he want anyway?"

Jane paused, considering her words. There had been so much Michael had said, so many assumptions about Jane, about Rafael, about why things had gone off the rails for her and Michael. Some were true. Some were not. And then there were the implied accusations he'd leveled against Rafael that went beyond simple jealousy or conjecture.

Accusations that Jane instinctively rejected.

Maybe one day she would tell Rafael about them, but today would not be that day.

Then, of course, there was the gift. Something once so precious to her, to them. A symbol of their partnership, their commitment to one another. Their happily ever after. Now, it was only a sad reminder of what would never be again.

Jane shrugged her answer. "He just wanted to congratulate me, give me a gift. The rest was much of the same."

"The same what?"

Waving off his concern, Jane explained, not sure how Rafael react. "Oh, you know. How I'm not really seeing things clearly right now. You know, because of the baby."

"Things?"

"About you. Us." Jane vaguely clarified. "He asked if we're together now."

"Oh." A dark eyebrow rose. "And uh…what, what did you tell him?"

"The truth." Hidden guilt made a brief appearance in her eyes as an unexpected confession slipped out. "Which, if I'd done that from the beginning, he might not be having such a hard time letting go right now."

Confusion flashed through Rafael's eyes. "What do you mean…"

Xo called from the living room, interrupting their private moment. "Jane? Jane, where are you? Father Ortega's here, but he can't stay too long."

Jane deflated with a groan, her reluctance to return to the party even more evidence that her encounter with Michael had taken a bigger toll than she was letting on. "I've gotta get back."

"Ok." Rafael was just as reluctant to let her go.

Jane took a step out of the comfort of Rafael's arms, paused and squeezed Rafael's hands. "Hey. You know how we talked about you leaving early?" Jane waited for Rafael's acknowledgment, which came in the form of a nod. "Will you stay longer?" An adorable pout formed on her lips. "I'm not ready to say goodbye to you yet."

Rafael's smile deepened and the lines around his eyes crinkled with delight at Jane's heartfelt request. "Then I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"Good." The genuine smile on Jane's face returned making Rafael feel like he'd just performed a miracle. "Then get comfy." Jane admonished as her arms snaked around his neck when she leaned in, her lips hovering over his. "Cuz you're going to be here a long, long time."

And when her lips touched his and they melted into each other, Rafael knew with certainty that what he said was true.

Rafael Solano _was_ hers for as long as Jane Villanueva wanted.

* * *

><p>Much to Jane and Xo's amusement – not to mention that of Jane's friends – Abuela was making good use of her newest friend.<p>

Rafael had been dragged into the kitchen to help replenish food trays and bowels and sent back out to serve the guests as if he were a waiter in restaurant of his own hotel. His hotel employees, made courageous by their slight inebriation, took public note. And, in turn, Rafael took their ribbing with a good-natured graciousness that made Jane beam with pride.

And, of course, join in.

Finally, it was time for the cake.

"Abuela, do you need any help getting the cake ready?" Rafael asked as he glanced around the kitchen's chaotic scene. The most obvious place for the cake was the dining room table, but it was currently covered with gifts – both opened and not.

Alba answered in rapid-fire Spanish that Rafael didn't fully understand, but her unmistakable gestures cut across any language barrier to give Rafael some much needed direction.

As Rafael gathered and shifted presents to one end of the table, Alba removed the cake from the refrigerator and attempted to set it on the kitchen counter only to find an obstruction. She called for Rafael and nodded her head toward the unwrapped present when he appeared by her side.

Reaching around her, Rafael removed a narrow 8x10 picture frame and was instantly captured by the image that greeted him.

He knew at once that this was Michael's gift to Jane.

It was an image that sent his mind whirling, gripped his heart in a steel vice and landed an excruciatingly painful punch to his gut in a way that he never saw coming.

Because there in perfectly detailed black and white, complete with a timeline and appropriate graphics, Rafael Solano held in his hands the five-year master plan to Jane and Michael's happily ever after.

Tbc…

* * *

><p>P.s. You'll notice that I didn't focus much on the actual conversation between Jane and Michael because ultimately, it doesn't really matter in this story. The main focus going forward will be on Michael's gift to Jane, and what it means for Jane and Rafael.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you, thank you all for your feedback and follows. It means more than I can say! :) **

**For this chapter, please keep in mind that Monday's episode hadn't happened when I started this and some of the issues I'm trying to address here aren't based on things that have actually happened in the show. Just in my imagination. :)**

**Hope you enjoy and I'd love, love, love to hear what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

Their deliciously secretive, from-across-the-room connection had been severed.

And Jane Villanueva didn't know why.

Because Rafael Solano continued to smile. To laugh. To help Alba and engage with party guests as if his mind wasn't elsewhere and his heart wasn't bruised from the impact of Michael's gift.

But whenever Jane sought his gaze, it faltered and flitted away. Found something more interesting to focus on. Or just failed to meet hers altogether.

Jane noticed the change in him almost immediately, and it sparked a fit of anxiousness in the pit of her stomach that felt very much like morning sickness.

So, when Rafael unexpectedly disappeared 20 minutes later, a concerned Jane went in search of him.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere." Jane announced, running a hand up Rafael's tense back when she found him in her room. He turned to face her, a dark cloud hovering over his handsome features and his phone resting in his hand. Jane's unease spiked. "Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah, sorry. I uh…" Rafael winced his regret. "Look, I hate to do this right now, but I need to go."

"Why? What's wrong?" Instant worry rippled through Jane's eyes.

"I just got a call from the institution Luisa's in. She's having a complete meltdown, and she's demanding to see me for some reason. They've had to sedate her and…" He shrugged his uncertainty. "I…I don't know what's going on. But I need to head over there and find out."

"Ok, well, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no, that's ok. There's not really anything you can do, and you've got your party…" He offered her a small but sincere smile, his eyes sparking with appreciation. "But thank you for the offer."

Jane relaxed at that smile. That smile told her that perhaps she'd just been imagining things. That maybe the pregnancy hormones were making her far too sensitive. That it was not out of the realm of possibility that she'd been reading him wrong all along.

She instantly brightened at a future prospect. "Ok, well, are you still going to come back after you're done? I know you stayed longer than expected, but…" Slipping her arms around his waist and linking her fingers together at the small of his back, Jane pulled him close and openly gazed up at him, a tempting smile playing on her lips. "…I was really looking forward to that private celebration you mentioned."

"Uh…" Avoiding her gaze, Rafael's brows knit in concentration as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "…I think, I think it's best if I don't."

Jane pulled back, surprised. "Really? Why not?"

"I just…I don't know how long this thing with Luisa's going to take, and you've already had a long day and…"

Pulling back even further and loosening her hold on him, Jane felt the morning sickness return. Along with an overwhelming sense of foreboding. "Ok, why do I get the feeling something else is going on here?"

"Jane..." Rafael glanced up at Jane, then quickly averted his eyes.

His expression was troubled. Troubled in a way that Jane had only seen a few times before. And each time, the source had been the same.

She gathered a calming breath as the unease in the pit of her stomach grew. She let go of him altogether and took a step back, preparing herself. "And why do I feel like it has something to do with Michael?"

Surprised by her astute perception, Rafael instinctively tried to sidestep the road Jane was trying to lead him down. "Look, Jane, now's not the time."

"If you're upset about something, then yes, it is." Jane responded with a straightforwardness that Rafael found refreshing. Comforting. Especially after his years of marriage to the ever-scheming Petra. And despite his need to be evasive at the present moment. "Rafael, come on. What is it?"

Rafael paused, considering his course of action. He could unload, let her know everything – what he'd seen, how he was feeling about what he'd seen – but that would only be shifting his own burden onto her shoulders. And for what? Just to make himself feel better?

_That_ was _not_ something Rafael Solano was going to do.

No, this was his issue. His and his alone.

"Honestly, Jane, it's no big deal, ok?" Placing large, warm hands on her shoulders, Rafael jostled her gently as if trying to shake the concern from her eyes. He attempted to reassure her with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes as he tried to cajol her into revelry. "Come on, this is your gradation party. You should be out there having fun with your friends, not in here worrying about me."

"Rafael…" Jane began to protest, but Rafael cut her off.

"I don't want to upset you, ok? So, please, for now, just let it go."

Jane considered him a moment. And in that moment, several other moments came rushing to her mind. Rafael listening to all of the reasons she didn't think she would have the baby he so clearly wanted and never once pressuring her to change her mind. Rafael telling her the truth about his marriage, knowing it could very well cost him custody of his own child. Rafael silently sacrificing his own fortune just so she could have a choice.

And countless other times, in countless other ways, he'd made a habit of putting her first.

Now, it was her turn.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Because you leaving me right now without telling me what's _really_ bothering you _is_ going to upset me." The plea in her eyes coupled with the strength of her continued argument was so persuasive, Rafael felt his resolve crumbling with barely a fight.

"Come on, Rafael. If the situation were reversed, you'd want to know so you could be there for me. I just want to do the same. Because that's what you do when you're in it together with someone. And besides, we said we would always be honest with each other, even if being honest is difficult."

Rafael sighed his resignation, knowing in his heart she had a right to stake her claim as his confidant. His shoulder to lean on. His comfort and shelter.

Still, it was with great reluctance that he finally said the words.

"I…I saw Michael's gift."

"Oh."

Interpreting Jane's one-word reaction as displeasure that he'd seen such a personal gift, Rafael hastened to clarify the genesis of the intrusion into her privacy. "I didn't mean to. I was helping Abuela in the kitchen and she was trying to clear off some space and…" He deflated, a sure sign of his deep-seated unease with the whole situation. "I promise I wasn't trying to pry or anything, it was just…there."

"It's ok." Assuming this was the invisible thing that had suddenly come between them, Jane hastened to reassure him, gathering his hands in hers. "I was going to show it to you anyway."

"You were."

"Yeah. I mean..." Shrugging dismissively, Jane tried to downplay the importance of Michael's gift. Of what it had once meant to them. What it still meant to Michael. So, she focused instead on the impossible practicality of it now. "…it doesn't really mean anything. Obviously, none of that's gonna happen. Michael just gave it to me because it's…it's just this silly tradition that we had whenever one of us accomplished something on this 'master plan' we came up with years ago."

A hint of doubt mixed with a whole lot of disbelief flashed through Rafael's eyes and spread through his expression. "Jane, I saw that plan. It isn't silly. It's the complete map of the life you wanted with him. And if you think it doesn't mean anything, it _does. Especially_ to Michael."

"Rafael…"

"Come on, Jane. Think about it. That's why he gave it to you. To remind you of what you had with him before the baby and I…" What he was going to say next, Jane would never know because Rafael cut himself off, his expression almost pained.

Pulling his hands from hers, Rafael's agitation began to show as he sidestepped her, putting some distance between them. To Jane, it felt like he was shutting her out. To Rafael, it was a way to get his erratic emotions and wayward thoughts under control.

Because what he was about to say? It was something that should never be said. Or thought. Or even hinted at.

For the very idea that he and the baby had ruined Jane's life was…beyond unbearable.

It was something he secretly vowed he'd never let happen.

But…

What if it already had?

And then he remembered her smile, so bright and warm, whenever she saw him. And he thought of the way she snuggled into him, at times clinging to him. How her fingers instinctively entwined with his whenever he took her hand. And the eagerness of her kisses, the depth of emotions he could feel in every brush of her lips. The way she gazed into his eyes with complete joy and contentment.

It gave him the strength to push aside those disturbing insecurities.

Besides, that wasn't the real issue anyway.

A relatively composed Rafael turned back to her. "Look, I get that you have history with him and I respect that…"

"But?" Jane prompted, sensing there was more to that sentence.

"It's just…it really hit me, you know? Just how set your life was before. I mean, you had a plan, Jane. A five-year plan complete with marriage, and a house, and kids and…that's no small commitment."

Caught off guard by the direction the conversation was going, Jane's brows knit in confusion. "I don't…I don't understand. You knew we were engaged. All of those things come with that whole package called marriage."

"I know."

An unsettling, irrational panic fueled her defense. "And of the two of us, _you're_ the one that actually went there. With Petra."

"I know that too. I do. Believe me, I get the irony of me having issues with this. And I'm trying _really_ hard not to let it bother me, but…"

A new thought hit her. "You're not jealous are you? Because you shouldn't be."

"No, Jane. I'm not jealous." Rafael dismissed the thought as if it never occurred to him.

Growing frustrated with her inability to pinpoint the issue, Jane threw out her hands. "Then what is it?"

Gaze shifting, Rafael swallowed hard knowing his next words might stir up a hornet's nest and he could very well get stung. Or worse, Jane could.

"Rafael." It was less of a plea and more a demand.

When his gaze returned, it was layered with too many emotions to name. But if one was clear, if one reigned supreme, it is was longing. Longing for the intangible. Longing for more than what he had. Longing for something just out of his reach.

Jane's breath caught at the intensity of it.

His quiet words echoed in the silence. "_I_ want to make plans for _us_, Jane. But you won't even let me plan a few weeks into our future."

"That's not true." Jane instantly denied the charge, though his words resonated in a way that shook her confidence. A twinge of acknowledgement and subsequent guilt started somewhere in the center of her heart and began to spread like wildfire.

"No? The other day when I wanted to talk about redecorating the nursery, you shut me down. And when I've tried to make holiday plans with you, you just say 'let's wait and see.'" Rafael repeated, his mumbled words nearly lost in the weariness of his sigh. "It's always 'wait and see.'"

"But…"

Hastening to clarify, to soothe, Rafael touched her. In what felt like the first time in years.

"Don't get me wrong, Jane. I _know _you need to take things slow right now, and if it means that I get to be with you, then I am willing to take it as slow as you want. But when I saw that plan of yours …" He paused, his Adam's apple bobbed and the muscles in his jaw jumped, indicating just how difficult it was for him to admit his feelings on this point. "…Jane, you were sure enough of Michael to put your entire life with him down on paper. And I guess I just…I wish you could be that sure of me."

"Oh, Rafael…" Jane melted at his simple, heartfelt admission, an admission of her own springing from her heart to her lips. "I…"

The beeping of Rafael's phone interrupted, eliciting a groan of frustration from Rafael as he dug his phone out of his pocket, his frown becoming more pronounced when he read his text message. "I'm so, so sorry. It's my dad asking about Luisa. I really do have to go."

"But…"

Sighing his regret, Rafael's attention turned to soothing a clearly unsettled Jane. "Look, I'm ok. _We're_ ok. This is just something that I need to work through. _Please_ don't worry about me or let this ruin the rest of your day." When he didn't receive a response, Rafael re-doubled his efforts. "Jane? Please?"

Jane, still trying to wrap her mind around everything Rafael had said and what it all could mean, nodded mutely in response.

Rafael paused, releasing a breath as his eyes gentled with emotion. He held out his hand. "Come here."

Unsure of herself, of them, of where to go from here, Jane slowly slipped her hand in his only to be pulled into the center of his arms. Her eyes drifted closed as a feeling of warmth and peace and _rightness_ grabbed hold of her, trapping her and squeezing so tightly she never wanted to escape.

Tears prickled the back of her eyes as one thought overwhelmed her.

_How does he not know?_

And then he was speaking. Smiling. Gazing down at her with eyes bright with admiration. "Do you have any idea how proud I am of you? Of all you've accomplished? Or just how lucky our kid is to have you for a mom?"

Unable to speak or breathe, Jane silently shook her head.

"Our peach is very…" Rafael brushed his lips against Jane's forehead. "…very…" The tip of her nose was his next target. "…lucky." His forehead connected with hers as his whisper warmed her face, and sank into her heart. "And so am I. Thank you for letting me into your life."

The kiss that landed on her lips was too chaste to be satisfying. Too distracted to be truly meaningful.

And too brief to banish the dark clouds gathering on the horizon of Jane's heart.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, **

**Thanks so much for your support and patience on this story. Work has been brutal these past few weeks, but with the long weekend, I'm hoping to get the next chapter out fairly quickly. This is more of a set up chapter. I felt that after Rafael's little bombshell, Jane needed to have a moment to think some things through. **

**Hope you enjoy and I'd love, love, love to hear what you think!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

The party was over. The guests were all gone. Xo and Alba were happily chattering away like two robins on a tree branch as they busily cleared away the remains of the celebratory bash.

And Jane Villanueva had been sent to her room to rest.

But rest eluded her. As did peace. And calm.

The dark clouds that had started to gather upon Rafael's departure, were no longer content to hover and threaten. They were now swirling around in her head, engulfing her heart, overwhelming her with doubts and questions and an unsettling sense of uncertainty she hadn't felt since discovering Michael's deceit.

Michael.

A wave of guilt swept over her.

Because Rafael had been right. There was only one reason for Michael to give her that gift. Only one message he'd wanted to convey by reminding her of the plan they had carefully mapped out of their life together.

He was waiting for her. Waiting for her to realize the mistake she'd made. Waiting for the day she would run back to him.

But _that_, Jane knew in her heart, was not going to happen.

And it wasn't going to happen for the same reason that Jane broke up with Michael. The reason she failed to give him when he'd been searching for all the whys and wherefores of their sudden and unexpected split. And it wouldn't happen because of that 'something' that had changed, that she couldn't put into words – even in the face of direct questioning – without using one name.

_His_ name.

Rafael.

The sweetest warmth spread through her at just the thought of him as a sudden, and now familiar, giddiness caused her breath to catch and her heart to pound with a gentle ferocity that lulled her into a state of confident calm. And when she closed her eyes, she could still feel the ghost of his kisses on her lips and the imprint of his gentle hands burning into her skin.

It made her long to be with him, to hold him, breathe him in.

The sharp pang of regret that followed was such a poignant counterpoint that she instantly felt a penetrating sense of loss. There was no question in her mind that the confusion and doubt she'd been feeling since their talk had very little to do with her own feelings.

No, on that point she was crystal clear.

And, in truth, it had very little to do with Rafael's feelings.

He'd been blatantly obvious about wanting to be with her from the beginning.

So then what wasn't as clear? Or obvious? What doubt was Jane struggling with?

The charges laid at her feet.

Which had been pretty ironic.

Especially for the girl who obsessively planned every detail of her life.

_Am I really holding back on him? And if so, _what _is holding me back? _

Because, clearly, that's what was at issue here. It was what prompted Rafael's truthful, heartfelt confession. A confession that rocked the steady ground beneath Jane's feet and caused her to embark on a soul-searching journey of her own. And her guide on that journey was one haunting image. One piercing comment that played over and over, like an endless loop, in her mind.

_If one was clear, if one reigned supreme, it is was longing. Longing for the intangible. Longing for more than what he had. Longing for something just out of his reach. "I guess I just…I wish you could be that sure of me."_

Each word twisted and tangled together, knotting her stomach and scattering her thoughts like a cold blast of air through a pile of leaves. And as the leaves returned, one by one, they brought with them questions.

So many questions.

Was Rafael right? _Had_ she been reluctant to make long-term plans with him? She remembered the two instances he'd cited, but she hadn't thought he'd been hurt by the tentativeness of her responses. Or that he had even taken them seriously, for that matter. Were there more times that he'd asked for more than she was giving? And if so, how many more? How had she responded? How had she missed the signs of his discontentment? And was he also right – was she not sure of him?

That last question made her heart jerk with instant and violent rejection.

"How does he not know?" The previously unspoken thought escaped through a distressed sigh to float and spread and permeate the air around her.

Disturbed by the question, the possible answer, Jane paused to reevaluate everything that had happened since she became pregnant. As her nimble mind somersaulted through the history of their brief romance, Jane tried to find and pinpoint key moments of clarity, of sharing, of revelation.

And what she found was beyond surprising.

It was unthinkable.

"I've never told him." The revelation rained down on her like a gentle monsoon. Each droplet, washed away her confusion, her anxiety. Each gust of wind, gathered her scattered thoughts together until everything crystalized into one, all important question.

"_How _could I have never told him?"

_Because he doesn't pressure you, he lets you set the pace. Because with all the craziness in your lives, the timing never seemed quite right. Because words said out loud become real. _

"But it _is_ real. All of it." Jane felt the knot in her stomach loosen, replaced by a riot of butterflies that made her smile. Stroking their unborn child only caused the butterflies to spread and her smile to deepen. She began speaking to her growing bump, aware now that those butterflies were the baby's own way of expressing itself. "You're right, little one. It _is_ time for mommy to let daddy in on a little secret." Her smile faded as a new puzzle presented itself. "But how?"

An idea struck like lightening and her smile returned like the sun suddenly slipping out from behind a dark cloud.

Sitting up suddenly, Jane grabbed her laptop, booted it and anxiously waited, her fingers hovering above the keyboard poised to put her newly developed plan into motion.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Jane Villanueva had a plan.<p>

Which, given Jane's obsessive need to plan everything down to the last detail, should have made her happy.

But she wasn't.

Instead, she was anxious and irritated and downright worried.

Because three hours, three phone calls and two texts later, Jane Villanueva had a plan.

But she didn't have Rafael.

This wasn't like him. To not be in contact. Not unless they'd had a disagreement. Or he was really upset.

Though he'd left her with a smile on his face, she knew the issues he'd raised were big ones. By the very fact that confident, glass is half full, let-things-roll-off-his-back Rafael had even voiced them meant that what he felt was real and deep and...painful.

She felt the butterflies return in full force and began to rub her stomach. Taking this as a sign, she grabbed her phone. "I know, baby, I know. You're right. Let's try one more time…"

His phone rang once. Then immediately went to voice mail.

Her sigh became a groan as she waited for his message to end and hers to begin. "Hey. It's me. Again. Look, I know you're probably starting to wonder if you're dating a clingy, obsessive psycho, but this clingy, obsessive psycho is really getting worried about you." Her pouted frustration wrapped around every word. "So, call. Or text. Anything. Just...let me know you're ok."

The baby kicked again. Another sign. And Jane amended her request. "You know what? Scratch that. You don't have to be ok just...be there."

Jane ended the call then paused.

Another kick.

A rash decision.

A change of plans.

Throwing precious items and a change of clothes into her bag, Jane called out to Xo as she headed out the door.

"What's going on?" Alba asked Xo in her native tongue as she exited her room, concerned about the sudden flurry of activity.

"Jane's going to see Rafael."

"At this hour? But I thought she was planning to see him tomorrow."

Xo sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she settled down to watch a rerun of her favorite telenovella. "What can I say, ma? This isn't the first time Jane's changed her plans for Rafael Solano."

"Si." Alba responded with a shake of her head as she joined Xo on the couch, her prescient observation almost lost in the hint of her smile. "And I doubt it will be the last."

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all - thank you again for your wonderful patience and amazing support, feedback, favorites and follows! Here's the next part - I wanted to have a little bit of fun with this one since the last few were a bit heavier. I made this one a bit longer since you've had to wait so long for it. **

**Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think if you have a moment. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<br>**_

Jane Villanueva felt as if she'd been pounding on Rafael's door for at least an hour.

In truth, she'd been intermittently knocking for less than a minute.

The anxiety she'd been feeling in the solace of her room had spiked to near panic as impossibly possible scenarios overwhelmed her thoughts like an invading army, each one more desperately ostentatious than the last.

What if Rafael had been in a car accident? Or the victim of some random drive-by shooting?

What if the sanity-challenged patients at the mental institution had staged an outbreak and had taken him hostage? Or worse. He'd been trampled by their psychotic rampage.

What if the elusive and mysterious Sin Rostro had kidnapped him to advance his secret and nefarious plans? And now? Now, he was being tortured in some underground cave for information he didn't have.

What if…

The door swung open, and there, framed in the doorway with the silvery moonlight as his backdrop, was a slightly wet, thoroughly rumpled, but perfectly safe, Rafael Solano.

A dark eyebrow rose in surprise, his expression registering instant concern. "Jane? What are you…"

Jane launched herself at Rafael, her relieved exclamation getting lost in the center of his hastily chosen, slightly damp t-shirt. "Oh, thank God, you're ok!"

Rafael's arms instantly encircled Jane. "Of course, I'm ok. What's…Jane, you're shaking." He pulled her even closer, gentle hands rubbing her back soothingly, as his mind began to race and his voice registered a rare panic. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The complete obliviousness of Rafael's question was in sharp contrast to the last hour Jane had spent with her overly active imagination, acutely aware that some telenovela-like tragedy could have befallen him.

"What's wrong?" Jane repeated as she pushed herself out of his strong arms and glared up at him, relief quickly morphing into thinly veiled indignation. "What's _wrong_?"

"Uhhh…" In a heartbeat, an increasingly confused Rafael went from being scared _for_ Jane to being scared _of_ Jane.

Advancing on him, finger raised in pointed accusation, Jane's dark eyes flashed dangerously. "_Leaving _in the middle of my party after telling me how upset you are…"

Hands raised in surrender, Rafael backed up, allowing Jane's entrance into the penthouse and securing his own safety from her rare anger. "You're right. I should have never done that, and I…"

Jane continued, her rant steamrolling over his attempted apology. "…_I_ can handle. But _you_ not calling me for _hours_? When I'm _clearly_ trying to get ahold of you?" Her index finger made contact with the center of his chest, emphasizing her point. Three times. "So. Not. Cool."

To name all of the emotions flickering through Rafael would take a lifetime. But the one that stood out the most? The one that threatened to overwhelm him? To cause his chest to tighten with a feeling so familiar, so unsettlingly delightful, that he'd come to cherish each moment it restricted his breathing?

Awed adoration.

That's what it was. Because in the short time he had known her, Rafael Solano had seen many sides of Jane Villanueva.

Adorably indignant was not one of them.

Until now.

Smart man that he was, Rafael instantly recognized the underlying worry fueling her exasperation, the very same that brought a panicked Jane to his door. And though it pained him to know he'd caused her so much anxiety, he couldn't help the thrill that ran through him like a live wire, sparking everything inside of him to life in its wake.

Because this one reaction told him more about Jane's feelings for him than words ever could.

Biting back a grin, an appropriately timed pout appeared in its place instead, as his soothing voice instinctively began to cajole. "Jane, I'm sorry. They took my phone when I went in to see Luisa, and when I got back, the battery was dead."

Jane crossed her arms in front of her and huffed her response. "There is this new-fangled thing called a phone charger, you know. And, miracle of miracles, they even make them for cars."

"I know. And…" He winced, his explanation hesitant in its condemnation. "..._you_ still have _mine_ from when you borrowed it last week."

"Oh." Jane deflated, her mind instantly verifying the truth of his statement when it pinpointed the exact location of said car charger. "Riiiight."

"And…and I plugged the phone in as soon as I got home like ten minutes ago." Eager to prove his innocence, Rafael stepped to the bar and grabbed his clearly-attached-to-a-charger phone, then turned to display it to her. "See? Charging now. I figured by the time I grabbed a quick shower, it would be good enough to check messages..." He rocked back on his heels, finding her sudden fidgeting too endearing for words. He guessed the reason instantly. "…of which I assume _at least_ oneis yours?"

Rafael paused, once more checking his own amusement at the door. Because Jane? Jane was, at that very moment, blushing profusely, chewing her bottom lip, reluctantly nodding in chagrined silence and stealing glances at his phone every few seconds.

And Rafael Solano knew with absolute certainty that he'd never known anyone more loveable in his entire life.

"At least, that was the plan." Rafael quipped as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"That was..." Jane shrugged sheepishly, quirking her lips in the cutest gesture of admission. It made Rafael desperately wish that their daughter – should they have a girl – would inherit her mother's expressions. "…that was a really good plan."

Who was he kidding? He was praying fervently for a little mini-Jane.

Not willing – or able – to let Jane suffer for long, Rafael relented. "Look, I really am sorry. I honestly didn't know you were that worried or I would have come over. The only reason I didn't is because it's late, and I thought you'd already be in bed." Rafael's brows furrowed in mock confusion. "Tell me again..._why_ aren't you at home in bed?"

Jane opened her mouth to respond only to snap it shut when she did a double-take. The sparkling laughter in Rafael's eyes was unmistakable. As was the quirk of his lips as he valiantly tried not to grin.

Fully grasping that Rafael was now in full-on teasing mode, Jane bit back her own smile. After all, she _had_ been rather silly, letting her imagination get the best of her, assuming the worst had happened when the simplest of explanations was available.

And just like that, it all went away. Every doubt. Each worry. All of the fears that had plagued her. Every crazy thought that had tumbled through her head, even her uncharacteristic outburst, was flipped upside down until all she felt, all she knew, was a confident calm and warm acceptance. And the utter and complete certainty that they would be alright.

No matter what.

And once again, Jane marveled at the man before her.

Because even though he wasn't touching her, Jane Villanueva suddenly felt as if she were being hugged.

There was just something about being _with_ him, about breathing the same air and feeling the comfort of his presence that just felt _right_. Right in a way that nothing in her life ever had. Right in a way that swallowed her whole.

The distance between them diminished as Jane took a slow, hesitant step forward, her hands behind her back and the ruffles at the bottom of her dress softly swirling around her knees. The soft smile playing on her lips caused Rafael's breath to catch and the way her eyes were glowing with gentle emotions made his heart come undone.

"Did you _miss_ the part where I was crazy worried about you?" Jane asked softly.

Rafael never knew his heart could swell so much without actually exploding.

"You really were, weren't you?"

An awed Rafael grinned when Jane rolled her eyes and gave him the most pointed 'duh' look he'd ever seen in his life. "Yeah, well, you would be too if you had a hyperactive imagination and the DNA of two overly dramatic parents."

Rafael chuckled as he approached her. "And what exactly did that imagination of yours dream up for me?"

Shrugging as a bashful smile started tugging at the corners of her mouth, Jane's expressive hands batted away her own folly even as she admitted it to him. "Oh, you know, just the standard kidnapping and torture every romantic hero has to endure at some point in the story."

Flashing her a brilliant smile and gathering her hands in his, Rafael's open and sincere gaze went a long way in confirming what Jane had worked out in those first fretful hours after their separation. And that sigh of contentment he didn't even know he'd released? Well, that went a long way in sealing her determination to execute her plan as soon as humanly possible.

"As you can see…" Rafael beamed at her, his dark eyes sparkling with amused reassurance. "…this romantic hero…is ok."

"Are you sure?" Embarrassment gone and worry about his safety forgotten, a whole new world of concern opened up to her. A small frown began to form as Jane's gaze roamed his features, taking in every nuance in his expression. The circles under his eyes, the weariness invading them. "You look tired."

"Well…" Rafael tried to shrug away her concern. "…dealing with a crazy person for a few hours can do that to you."

"I'm sorry." She squeezed his hands affectionately. "How is Luisa? Did you figure out what's going on with her?"

Rafael nodded. "She wants me to vouch for her sanity and get her out of there. She's also still insisting that she and Rose had an affair. And to be honest, I'm starting to wonder if she's all that crazy after all."

"You think she's telling the truth?" Jane queried, surprised.

"It's either that or she really is 100 percent delusional and believes every word she says. But then that would mean that Rose has been lying all this time and…" Rafael shrugged. "I don't know. Getting Luisa committed just to cover up an affair seems a bit…"

"Passions of Santos?"

Rafael chuckled lightly in agreement. "Yeah. Exactly."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be the first time someone lied to cover an affair." Jane commented lightly.

"Yeah. And I should know." Rafael's reference to Petra hung uncomfortably in the air for a moment. But it was only a moment. Rafael shook his head, and with it any remaining thoughts of the woman who had betrayed him as he turned his full attention to the woman he instinctively knew never would.

He sobered, thinking of how he'd let her down earlier. And just how miserable he'd been ever since. And now, given her reaction – her obvious worry – he was certain it had very little to do with his physical safety and everything to do with the conversation they'd had just before he'd unwittingly vanished on her.

What must she have been thinking in those hours when she couldn't reach him? What doubts, uncertainties, had he left her with? If the situation had been reversed, he would have been going out of his mind. In fact, the only reason he hadn't was because of what he'd planned on doing about it.

And it seemed that now was the time to put that plan in motion.

Clearing his throat, Rafael began the apology that had been forming in his mind since leaving her. "Look. About earlier…."

"Rafael, we don't have to…"

Determined to say his piece, Rafael cut off what was sure to be a protest. "I've felt terrible about how we left things. It was wrong of me to just dump all of that on you and then leave like that."

"Well, I pretty much insisted so…" Jane offered. Despite her earlier accusation, she was more than willing to help shoulder the blame, especially since she'd come to a few realizations of her own.

"Still, I had some time to think about things while I was waiting to see Luisa, and I realized..." Releasing a short breath, Rafael's eyes reflected the inner struggle he refused to burden her with. "…Jane, I completely over-reacted. I mean, I get that some things just take more time, which you clearly had with Michael. And honestly, I'm just amazed we _are_ where we are right now, especially given our situation."

"Our situation?"

"You know, barely strangers, accidental baby daddy, manipulative exes, stuff made of telenovelas..." The nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, the light in Rafael's eyes, took any sting that might have existed out of his words. "Look, I…I meant what I said. I want to be with you, Jane. And I am willing to wait, for as long as it takes, for us to do this right." A shy smile curled the corner of his lips upward as he linked his fingers through hers. "In fact, I hope it takes a long, long time." His smile deepened, his eyes shimmering with hope. "Maybe even years."

"Me too." Jane readily agreed, knowing full well what that admission meant.

It meant a promise.

It meant a commitment.

It meant a future she could see without trying.

"So, am I forgiven?" Rafael ventured cautiously, hopefully.

And for a moment, Jane hesitated. Not because of the question or even her answer. But because of her plan. The one she so carefully crafted. The one where she knew exactly what to say and how to say it.

And where.

In that moment, she had all of the necessary elements.

The man, the words, the overwhelming feelings.

But she didn't have the where.

And _everything_ in her plan hinged on the where.

So, she let the moment go.

"There was never anything to forgive." Jane stated simply, softly, as she reached up to touch his face.

Smile widening, Rafael pulled Jane into his arms, a sigh of relief and gratitude expanding and collapsing his chest under her cheek. He pressed a kiss against her hair as he breathed her in and exhaled all of the loneliness he'd been feeling since separating from her. "I am so glad you're here."

Snuggling into him, Jane felt a delicious shiver run through her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Rafael quietly admitted, one hand slipping through her hair, drawing circles on her back, the other anchoring her to him in a grip so desperately gentle, so freeingly restrictive that she felt sorry for anyone trying to separate them. "I was dreading coming home tonight, thinking of how dark and lonely this place was going to be, but…it doesn't feel that way anymore. Not with you here."

"I'm so glad." Jane's whisper wiggled its way past his shirt straight to his heart as her arms tightened around him.

"Me too."

Tilting her face upward, Jane was rewarded with a lingering, heart-stopping kiss that took everything wrong in the world and made it suddenly right again. That made that soul-stealing feeling of rightness fill her up until she thought she would burst.

Jane instinctively knew that she could live inside his kiss forever.

But living required air. And his kisses could easily take them to places she'd vowed not to go.

At least, not yet.

And so, when Rafael reluctantly pulled away, Jane forced her thoughts to turn in the direction of practical things.

Like her plan.

Which, given the situation, wasn't exactly _going_ to plan, but…

As Jane gazed into Rafael's eyes, she mentally shrugged as a familiar feeling hit her in the center of her chest and began to spread until she was warm and tingly all over.

Plans can always change.

And she more than ok with that.

If one could see Rafael Solano's thoughts, they would have seen the exact same sentiment.

Because Rafael hadn't been lying.

Not a half hour before, he'd been rooted to the seat of his car, practically groaning as his weary eyes drifted closed.

* * *

><p><em>What a long day. An emotional day. A bone-wearying, soul-draining day. <em>

_He'd been miserable since leaving Jane. The meeting with Luisa hadn't gone much better and now…now, he just wanted to hold his girlfriend and soak in the innate goodness that _was_ Jane. _

_He did _not_ want to go home. He didn't want to enter that cold, dark, lonely penthouse knowing his would be the only footsteps echoing on the tile floors. _

_Home. _

_He thought of the word and just how much the meaning had changed for him. So suddenly, so unexpectedly. Once, home had been a place. A dot on a map. An address that gave him roots. A place filled with complicated people and even more complicated relationships. _

_And now?_

_Now, home was a person. _

_An adorable, petite little dynamo that had completely upended his life in the most delightfully unexpected ways. _

_He was always amazed as just how much Jane's presence filled him with warmth and peace and a confidence that everything would be ok as long as she was by his side. And how had he repaid her? By dumping his inner turmoil in her lap and leaving her to deal with it all on her own. _

_And for what, really? Because she had to history with another man? A man who couldn't grasped that she'd moved on? Or was it because of her own desire to take things slow, do things right? A desire that he found himself sharing more and more each day._

_After ten minutes of debating with himself whether to end his torture and visit Jane or head up to the penthouse, weariness won out. _

_As did one overriding thought. _

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll make things right. Tomorrow, I'll follow through on my plan.

_But 'tomorrow' was already here. And Rafael Solano was determined to end the day as he began it._

_By celebrating Jane. _

* * *

><p>So Rafael embraced a change of plans and hoped Jane would go along for the ride.<p>

Or walk, as it were.

"Hey, I was uh…I was thinking of taking a walk. Do you feel up to joining me?"

"A walk?" Jane asked, lightly rubbing his chest. "At this hour?"

"Yeah. It's a full moon, the air feels amazing and…" Shrugging, a little pout formed as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know. I'd kinda like to get out of here. But, if it's too late…" The hint of disappointment in his voice prompted an eager and prompt reply.

"No. No, I'm good, if you are." Jane easily agreed with a shrug and a smile.

Because, suddenly, Jane saw more than just a chance to extend her time with Rafael.

She also saw an opportunity.

A _delicious_ opportunity to find the 'where' of her plan.

"Yeah?"

Jane chuckled at the sudden excitement that invaded his eyes. "Yeah."

"Ok, well, let me finish cleaning up, then we can head out." As if remembering something Rafael winced. "Oh. Except, I have to stop by the office for one thing."

"That's ok. But after that…" Pointing a delicate finger at him, Jane made her demands with a cute pout and no hesitation. "…no work, no phones. You're all mine, got it?"

"You got it." A grinning Rafael readily agreed before planting a kiss on her lips and heading toward his room to do as commanded. Jane headed in the opposite direction only to be stopped by Rafael calling her name. "Jane."

"Yeah?" Jane turned to him expectantly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

His dark eyes glittered in the moonlight, causing Jane's heart to lurch and her throat to tighten with unexpected and overwhelming emotion.

"For being you."

* * *

><p>It was a good thing his cell wasn't the only phone in the penthouse.<p>

Rafael picked up the standard hotel phone installed in every bedroom and dialed a familiar housekeeping number.

"Rachel? It's Rafael. Look, I know it's late, and I told you to cancel, but…how long would it take you to pull things back together?" Rafael listened for a moment, a grin gaining traction. "Perfect. Go ahead and do it. Exactly like we talked about, ok?"

He nodded with satisfaction at the response that came back to him, then grinned at Rachel's add on comment.

"Yeah. Plans did change. And thank you. I hope she _does_ love it…"

And as Rafael Solano hung up the phone, one unexpected thought lingered, unspoken, in his mind.

…_as much as I love her. _

Tbc…


End file.
